


There's A Metaphor For Everything

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Concerned Evfra, Drack Is Grandpa, Established Relationship, F/M, Nervous Sara, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, cunninglingus, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Ryder loves the battlefield--she even thinks it's pretty scenic--but not when your on your knees, spilling your lunch all over the grass.But it gets worse than that.SAM, on the shuttle back to the Tempest, reveals to her what the sudden, gut wrenching nausea means for her immediate future.





	There's A Metaphor For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> If you enjoy this fic, please leave me a a comment below--it helps keep my drive to write and helps me produce more content!
> 
> Fair warning, this is the first time I've written straight sex! And this is unbeta'd--so sorry in advance!

It could have been romantic, if you turned your head the right way and squinted. The sound of a clip locking into place; the soft smell of burning earth as the enemy fired poorly timed shots around her in a halo of noise. Ryder took a deep breath, fingers wrapped tightly around the handle of her gun. It only took a couple of well-aimed shots, and the kett—what were leftover after the Archon was slain—fell to the ground, headless. Vetra let out a short whooping noise, holstering her weapon and bringing her hands together in a sharp clap.

“Sara Ryder brings it home _again._ ” The turian cheered; Ryder chuckled at her enthusiasm, giving a short bow in return for the applause. “You are an _amazing_ shot. Almost amazing enough that I can believe it's skill, and not just luck.” Ryder rolled her eyes, cocking her hip out with a defiant pout.

“Your face is going to get stuck like that.” Drack grunted moodily, unable to stop the displeased scowl that settled on to his face. “Is Tann going to stop sending us on these rookie missions and give us some actual work in the near future, or are we going to keep playing footsie with the kett?”

“It would be nice to do something that didn't involve us wading through the planetary equivalent of a swamp.” Vetra added, tilting her head towards Ryder. The human shrugged, swaying on her feet and looking around the small clearing that they'd fought in. Enemy blood was already being washed away by the rain. The storm decorated what was left of the deceased's faces with tear-shaped raindrops.

Ryder tilted her head up, staring up at the perpetually darkened, cloudy sky. The next thing she knew was _pain._ It dug angrily into her temples and set her crashing to her knees, crushing sticks and leaves under her with a sickening thud. There were mingled shouts from her squad mates, her arm curling around her stomach as her chest heaved and her shoulders shook.

 _Sara._ SAM's voice was unbearably loud in her head, causing her to lurch forward, the contents of her stomach spilling on the ground in front of her. Slender fingers were dragging her hair back and out of her face. Drack was grunting something about Suvi's cooking, but Ryder couldn't focus on it for the life of her.

“Alright, up we go.” Vetra muttered from beside her, hauling her up and supporting her with a single arm. “You need to cut back on the carbs—I think you're heavier than last time.” She teased. Ryder let out a jumbled swear, leaning heavily against the turian and willing her feet to move.

“Any idea what's going on SAM?” Vetra asked into her omni-tool; Drack sidled up to Ryder's other side, motioning for Vetra to transfer the pathfinder to him. She did was extreme care, letting her slump against the old krogan instead.

“ _Sara is alright; she is just experiencing a rather nasty, unexpected migraine; I'd say that something in the planet's renewed atmosphere is causing it.”_ SAM replied simply; the others might not have noticed it, but they didn't know the AI like Ryder did—he was _lying._ She narrowed her eyes, instantly suspicious; SAM was her best friend, even closer to her than her twin brother. Ryder wasn't even aware that he had the capacity to lie. _I apologise, but his is a sensitive matter._ His voice echoed inside of her head, and he received a snort in return. Of course it was.

Loaded on a shuttle that was far too shaky for her stomach, Ryder laid her head on Drack's shoulder. She was trying her hardest not to whine when the vehicle pitched this way and that, shuddering slightly. Vetra was talking to Lexi over her comm, giving her a short description of Ryder's symptoms. Within them, she included a play-by-play of what happened, including the colour of the pathfinders vomit that had her gagging and nearly cutting up all over Drack's lap.

Drack easily steadied her, working his fingers into the clasps of her armour. He tugged it off and threw it on to the floor of the shuttle with an unceremonious toss. Ryder took in a deep, shuddering breath—it was like being tossed naked into the snowy fields of Voeld in the middle of a blizzard. It was _bliss._ She slumped forward as a gloved hand touched the outside of her under-armour, rubbing rough circles into her back as she sucked in air like she'd been drowning.

“Always helps.” Drack told her confidently; something in his voice lingered, as if he knew something she didn't. Ryder turned her head towards him, attempting to croak out a demand to know what he was hiding, when her stomach clenched again. There was a soft creak of bones as Vetra knelt in front of her, pressing her fingers against Ryder's forehead.

“No fever.” Vetra muttered. “We'll be back on the Tempest in no time, Sara. No need to worry.” The turian told her, voice edging on cheerful, but not quite making it. Ryder cocked an eyebrow at her, getting a snort. “Yeah, you're going to be just fine.”

 _She's telling the truth, even though she's unaware of it._ SAM told her. _What caused both your surprise migraine, dizzy spell, and vomiting is something quite common in women of all species._ Ryder rolled her eyes, knowing the AI could sense her irritation; he was holding off on telling her the information, on _purpose._ Ryder, now breathing steady, sent a quick prayer to the stars—hopefully it wasn't-- _Sara, you're pregnant._

“You've got to be kidding me.” The words were a murmured whisper, barely falling off her lips.

 _Unfortunately, I am not._ Ryder lifted a hand, pressing the heel of her palm against her eye. Her teeth were clenched tightly together, a different sort of shudder passing through her at the information. _The child is genetically half-angaran, which you seem to have realised—I've no doubt that it's father is your current bedmate, Evfra de Tershaav._ Ryder nodded, running her tongue along the backs of her teeth, pressing it against the gap between her two-front teeth.

 

_“Lecherous.” Scott had teased, tugging at her hair. “That's what women were considered, when they had a gap in their teeth.” She shoved his hand away, laughing at him._

_“Where'd you learn that at? The internet?” Ryder had teased back, pinching his cheek. Scott snorted, shaking her off. “Let me guess, fourteenth century lit?” Her brothers rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair._

_“Guessing—I swear, you were born with all the luck.”_

_“But you were born with the book smarts.” Ryder teased back. “But you're wrong on this one. Not a guess. You're thinking about the Canterbury Tales—the wife of Bath's tale.” Scott stared at her for a moment, mouth hanging agape. Ryder winked at him, folding her arms behind her head with triumph. She leaned over, lips turned up into a cunning smile. “You talk in your sleep.” This earned her a scoff from her brother, and he slapped at her arm playfully._

 

“Alright, up we go.” Drack jostled her gently. Noticing the silent look of shock and surprise on her face, he smirked. “Sorry for interrupting your nap, but we're back at Tempest—Lexi's dying to have a look at you.” Ryder muttered something incoherent, stumbling to her feet. Shoulders hunched, she drug her feet all the way to the medbay. The rest of her companions called out soft questions after her heatlh, but Ryder refused to lift her head.

“Sara—are you alright?” Jaal questioned; the concern in his voice was so genuine it hurt to hear. Ryder ignored him, arms drawn tight to her torso as she stepped around him. “What's wrong with Sara?” Jaal immediately demanded of Vetra and Drack.

“Dunno for sure, but I have a good idea.” Drack grunted in response—Ryder could feel Jaal swivel towards the old krogan.

“What do you think it is?” He demanded. Drack laughed at him.

“Ain't mine to tell, kid. She'll tell us when she's good and ready.” Jaal let out an exasperated huff. “Don't worry—Sara's tough for a human.”

“From what I have seen, most human's are... _tough._ ” Jaal argued, albeit with a mildly confused lilt to his voice. Drack laughed again; it followed Ryder into medbay, drifting past the doors and lingering as a ringing in her ears as they closed behind her.

“You look miserable.” Lexi stated, already pushing a confusing combination of buttons on her scanner. Ryder cocked an eyebrow at her, lips pursed into a thin, grim line. “Serious then.”

“Very. You don't have to bother scanning me, Lexi.” She walked over to the nearest table, pulling herself up on it and letting her legs dangle and sway off the edge of it like a child. “I can tell you what's wrong. Well, not wrong, exactly. It's not really a bad thing, it's just an uncertain thing.”

“An uncertain thing, but not a bad one?” Lexi questioned, still putting forth her scanner and letting it slip over Ryder's form in an orange, simple sweep. Her brow furrowed, and she lifted her head to look at the pathfinder. “Sara, your scans are...odd.” Ryder rolled her eyes.

“That's a nice way to put it.” The human pulled her legs up onto the examination table. Pulling them to her chest, Ryder wrapped them tightly in her armour-clad arms. “I'm pregnant, Lexi.” After a moment, the asari let her arm fall to the side—she took a step forward, and Ryder shook her head.

“Are you sure? That's—I wasn't aware that angaran and human biology was--” The doctor was flustered for the first time since she'd boarded the Tempest. Composing herself, Lexi strode forward and placed a hand on Ryder's shoulder. “--I'd like to do further testing. But if you are pregnant, then I will support you no matter what decision you make, Sara. We don't even have to let the crew or Evfra know about this.” Her face twisted into one that reminded Ryder of her mother and she flinched away. “Why weren't you using protection?”

“We didn't think we were biologically compatible?” Ryder squeaked out; blood rushed to her cheeks, blossoming like fiery roses. “Look, Lexi, it obviously doesn't matter now.” She was hustled into laying down. “And...I know I walked in here looking like a wet, long-tailed cat sitting in a room full of rocking chairs, but I...I want to keep it. You know.”

Lexi's face softened considerably at the pathfinders words, and she sighed.

“I'm just worried about what Evfra will think.” Ryder mumbled a moment later. “What if he doesn't want a half-human, half-angaran baby? I mean.” She let out a frustrated grunt. “We're not even that _public._ What will the Moshae think about her general knocking me up? We're not married or anything. What if Evfra doesn't want to get married?”

“Calm down.” Lexi ordered, fiddling with the machine to Ryder's left. “You shouldn't worry about that—you're a strong, independent woman. You don't need his approval, Sara—whether or not he wants this child, _you_ do. And that's all that matters.” Ryder puffed up her cheeks, lips drawing down into a disgruntled pout. “No one is going to think less of you for this either. You talk a big game, but behind that increasingly faux humour of yours, there's a very scared, very anxious human being that's telling you that they will...” Lexi looked up from her console. “...And that's fine. You're allowed to be afraid. But I won't let anything bad happen to you or this baby. And neither will SAM.”

“Indeed. If you wish to keep the child, I will do all I can to adjust your body for a successful pregnancy.” SAM informed her.

“Thanks.” Ryder murmured quiet, lifting a hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. “I need to talk to Evfra, don't I?” Lexi let out a soft hum of agreement, studying the screen in front of her.

“You don't have to, if you don't want to.” The doctor told her, keeping her voice as warm as she could manage. “But I feel like the two of you should talk about this—you want to be with him, and have this child with him. You can't do that if he doesn't know about it.” Ryder sighed, eyes focusing on the ceiling, tracing the neatly soldered lines.

“Hey, SAM?” Ryder called out, running her fingers along the metal beneath her.

“Yes, Sara?”

“Have Kallo plot a course to Aya.”

 

Aya was beautiful; the culture, the people—it was a place that you could immerse yourself in, a place that you could easily call home. But it wasn't _her_ home. Ryder knew that.

“Are you going to talk to us, or what?” Vetra questioned, arms folded over her chest and hip cocked out. “Leaving us in the dark isn't really your style, Sara.” Ryder snorted, lifting a hand to wave at some angara who called out to her. “Sara.”

“Go enjoy the market.” Ryder suggested, turning herself so that she faced the turian—she walked backwards with careful, measured steps. “Hit up the Tavetaan with Drack and Liam, get a few drinks. You deserve it—always working so hard.” She lifted her hands to finger gun the turian, ready to slip off to visit Evfra. Anxiety was playing soccer with her nerves, viciously stirring them and causing her hands to shake.

“You're going to run into something.” A familiar voice rumbled in distaste. Ryder froze in her tracks as her back met resistance in the form of a warm, barrel chest. Evfra. “What are you doing walking backwards? What if you tripped?”

“Not the worst thing that's happened today.” Ryder chirped playfully as hands settled on her hips. Lips pressed to the skin beneath her ear. Vetra threw her hands into the air and shook her head. Drack's reaction was much more coy, brow settling over his eyes in a knowing look. Noticing it, Ryder brought a single finger to her lips.

“I don't have time to watch you two eyefuck each other.” Drack grunted; he marched past the two. “Give them some space, Vetra. They're going to need it.” The turian looked at the old krogan, before looking back at the couple in front of her. She silently skirted around them, shooting Ryder a pointed look.

“They act like you're up to something.” Evfra murmured, fingers tracing the small dip between her hips and side. The slid so that they skirted the lower part of her belly. “What is it?” Ryder let out a quiet hum, before pulling away from the angaran. When she turned, she noticed the bewildered look on his face—and then she was back in his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to his chin,

“You dare impugn my honour?” Ryder asked with a mocking, offended tone. Evfra narrowed his eyes, curling his hands back around her hips. Nearby angaran women were openly staring, and a few were even whispering and giggling to each other behind mouth-sheltering hands. The general let out a quiet, displeased growl. Ryder's playful expression droppped. “It's not something we can talk about in public.”

“I see. Then would you accompany me to my home? We can speak...” His voice trailed off, suggesting something more with it's lilt. “...privately.” Ryder nodded at him; the snarl that Evfra had adopted softened, and he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I heard that you took ill on Havarl.” He murmured, eyes darting up to challenge the women staring at them. They looked away, but it didn't stop their playful laughter.

“How did you hear that? Who's your source? I'll have Drack hang them over the edge of a cliff. Better yet, I'll do it myself.” Ryder huffed, bottom lip shoved out in a pout. Evfra hushed her in an instant. “Was it Jaal? I'm going to tie his Rofjinn in a knot.”

“You will do no such thing. He is, unfortunately, more loyal to your ship and crew than myself. Lexi imparted the information to me, and I doubt that hanging her over the edge of _anything_ will end well for yourself.” Evfra tugged her closer to him, and pressed their foreheads together; a spark travelled between the two, playing across her forehead and tracing the curve of her eyebrows.

“I'm feeling better.” Ryder whined. “I promise. And I am _definitely_ not contagious. At all.” Evfra chuckled at her, rubbing their temples together. Ryder laughed with him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing back against him.

“You are a delight.”

 

Ryder had _intended_ to speak with Evfra about the pregnancy as soon as they'd arrived at his house. But here she was, pressed into the mattress as Evfra pressed kisses down the side of her face; his hands were wandering down her clothed body, fingers hooking under the waistband of her jeans. His excitement was enough to cause a small ball of warmth blossom in her belly.

“You're so beautiful.” He whispered against her jaw, fingers slipping underneath her shirt. Ryder let out a soft giggle. His fingers stopped at the rounded curve of her bra, then smoothed down her torso again. “I don't know what you've done to me, Sara. I constantly want you—when you leave, my heart becomes heavy with longing.” Ryder gentle drew a hand down his face, letting her fingers walk across his face to trace his lips. He kissed at her fingertips, letting out a gentle murmur.

“You're beginning to sound romantic.” Ryder teased, letting him curl his fingers around the edge of her shirt and tug it over her head. It was tossed aside, and he let out a pleased rumble when his eyes fell upon her bare skin. He trailed his fingers up the now sun-kissed skin, not-yet tan, but akin to the top of a barely toasted marshmallow. “What happened to you teasing me about being rail-thin?”

“Well, you're no longer kin to a stick, congratulations on being disowned.” He pet her side. “Off with this contraption.” Evfra demanded, reaching underneath her to fiddle with her bra. Ryder heaved herself off the comforter with a strained huff, locking her arms around his neck so he could undo the hooks. “I don't see why you wear it.”

“Because if I didn't everyone would be able to see my nipples. Nobody wants to see my nipples.” Ryder felt his hands caress her bare back for a moment before tugging her free from his neck and setting her on the bed. Her bra came off easily, and joined her shirt on the floor. “Except for maybe you.” The nipples in question were already perky and aching to be touched.

“You'd be surprised at how much illicit content there is of human females amongst angara. It's troubling when I find my soldiers holding badly altered photos of my taoshay.” He cupped Ryder's breasts, flicking his thumbs over her nipples and getting a tiny, pleased gasp.

“You're teasing.” Ryder whined; his hands were so large, yet cupped her so perfectly. He squeezed and kneaded them, happily swooping down to capture her mouth in a hot, wanting kiss that had her legs shaking beneath him. “You're trying to joke with me.” Evfra shrugged his shoulders and lowered himself down, kissing her jaw. His lips trailed down her neck, pinching skin between blunt teeth and sucked. Evfra, upon realising how soft and easily marked her body was, took it as an invitation to bite and suck hickies into every inch of flesh he could reach. When questioned about it, he simply remarked that he liked the look of _claiming_ on the pathfinder.

Teeth skimmed her collarbone, and she dug her heels into the sheets beneath her.

“Why don't _you_ ever get naked first?” Ryder demanded, voice twisting into a moan as he pinched her nipples.  Evfra chuckled, pressing kisses to the tops of her bare breasts, letting his hands walk over her stomach, swirling his thumb around her belly button. Her stomach did a quiet flip as she remembered the tiny life that was growing within it. Evfra didn't seem to notice, at least.

“A man always unwraps his gift, he doesn't let it unwrap him.” He near-purred; one of his hands dipped between her legs, gently cupping her through her jeans. Ryder's hands shot out to grab the headboard, looking at Evfra in mock offence. Catching her eye, he took one of her erect nipples into his mouth. A languid, wet suck succeeded in pulling a stuttered moan from her lips.

“That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard.” Ryder huffed. Again, another shrug, as his mouth was busy—fingers were quickly undoing her belt. He pulled away from her nipple with a slick pop, kissing down the inner curve of her breast until he reached the valley between them. He paused there, nose twitching.

“You smell different.” Evfra noted, dipping hand beneath the waistband of her jeans. Ryder wiggled, eyes narrowing in challenge. His free hand grasped her hip, forcing her to remain still as his fingers continued down, trying to find some wiggle room against the tight cloth of her jeans. “Something about you...smells off.” He pressed his face tighter against her, even as his fingers slid across the outside of her panties.

Ryder's tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth; she wanted to tease him, to draw him away from the fact that _yes_ there was something different about her, but no amount of scenting her would tell him the secret that her body held. Only she could. And SAM, she supposed—or Lexi. Maybe Drack, he did seem to--

Her convoluted train of thought was cut off when Evfra pulled his hand from her pants, bracing himself on the bed above her. Ryder grit her teeth at the look of concern on his face.

“What's wrong?” He demanded. His voice wasn't necessarily soft, but it was low with worry. “Sara, you have to tell me what's wrong.” Ryder turned her head away, bringing her hands up to cover her ears. Any desire or lust that had flooded her veins before slipped away without a second thought, leaving her cold.

 _That is not going to stop him._ SAM informed her.

“Shut up SAM.” Ryder muttered, even as large fingers wrapped around her wrists and drew them away from her ears. Evfra pinned them on either side of her head, trapping her lower body between his thighs. “I...Evfra, just promise you're not going to freak out.” The blank look he gave her was almost comical.

“Is it that serious?” He asked, searching her face for some sort of hint. “It is, if you're trying to hide it from me.”

“I am _not_ trying to hide it from you. I...well, I was going to tell you when we first came into the house, you know. Get it out of the way—but you were so excited, and to be honest I think with my crotch before my head sometimes when it's with you.” She shifted her legs, gently slipping them from between Evfra's thighs so she could sit up. Tugging her legs beneath her in a cross, she took a deep breath.

A hand hesitantly pressed itself to her back, rubbing the bow-tight muscles in a solid, soothing pattern. Ryder relaxed underneath it, slumping forward. When she still didn't speak, Evfra leaned over, brushing his temple to hers and letting a spark of electricity play between them.

“I am here for you, Sara. Even if I don't show it in the best of ways.” Evfra told her softly. “I love you, and that's not going to change.” Ryder brought her palms up, pressing them against watering eyes, trying to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall.

“Do you ever think of starting a family with me? Having kids someday?” Ryder asked; Evfra's brow furrowed, letting out a noise of discontent. “Be honest.”

“I...I'm guilty of imagining it, yes.” Ryder's heart lept at the words, and she folded her fingers together. “I've spent a few nights, admiring you while you slept. Imagining what a hybrid between us might look like, if we were compatible in that sense.”

 _He isn't very good at putting together hints, is he?_ SAM mused, getting a laugh from Ryder in response. Looking up at Evfra, the edges of her mouth twitched up into a shy smile. Evfra lifted his hand from her back to brush her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

“Well, looks like you're going to get that chance.” Ryder told him quietly. Evfra pursed his lips, as if her words were a code that was particularly hard to crack. And then, his face went slack, eyes darting between her stomach and her face.

“Sara, is it even possible--”

"--that I'm pregnant?” Ryder teased, pressing a hand to her stomach. “I know, I was surprised too. You know, while I was losing my lunch on that last mission of mine.” Evfra's hand joined hers, folding over it.

“Human women get nauseous while they're pregnant? What an odd thing.” Evfra murmured, catching Ryder's eye. She shrugged at him, trying not to let her smile fall. He hadn't really reacted, simply cradled her hand in his own. “I am going to protect you, and this child, with every ounce of life within me.” He whispered. “Do you understand?” Ryder let out a peal of laughter, and Evfra's lips chased her mouth. “Do you understand?” He repeated in a whisper against her lips, tightening his hand around hers.

“Does that mean you're happy?” Ryder asked as lips pressed against her eyelids, chasing away any remaining tears. “I thought you'd be disgusted or maybe _mad_ at me.” His hand left her belly, and he stood.

“Up.” Evfra ordered; she stood on wobbly legs, staring into earth-patterned eyes. Hands cupped her face, thumbs dusting her cheekbones with intense care. “I am ashamed, to have made you think that I'd ever be anything less than ecstatic at the idea of having a child with you. I am _ashamed_ that I've given any indication that I would nothing less than worship you during this time.”

His hands left her face, smoothing over her shoulders and down her arms. Tugging her hands into his, he entwined them and squeezed. Heat rose in Ryder's cheeks, and she curled her toes against the cold stone of the floor. Tears threatened to fall again, and Evfra leaned forward to kiss them away.

“You're a big, dumb alien. Making a pregnant woman cry.” Ryder told him; he wrapped his arms around her back, capturing her mouth with his. “So you're honestly one-hundred percent on board with this?”

"Of course.” Evfra whispered, voice nearly breaking with the words. Ryder snorted, pressing a kiss to his chin. “Of course I am, what a blessing you are, what a _miracle.”_

“Look at you, you're crying.” She teased, lifting a hand and brushing some of Efvra's tears away. His head fell heavily on her shoulder, and he clutched her close, openly weeping against her shoulder. Ryder let herself cry to, mostly in relief at his reaction. She pressed her face against him, feeling his hands run up and down her back as he held her close.

“How...how far along are you?” Evfra asked gently, smoothing his hands over her hips. It was like she'd suddenly became glass beneath his fingers, easily breakable. “Not far enough to begin showing, but with your thin frame, it will become obvious as soon as you do.”

“Eight weeks. Should start showing around twelve.” Ryder told him. “If you want, Lexi said that we might be able to hear the babies heart beat, and see a sonogram. I mean, the little guy isn't even an inch big. But--”

“Yes. Do you think we could now?” The words were falling from Evfra's lips before even he could control them, it seemed. “Is the baby well? Have Lexi or SAM predicted any issues with the child so far?”

“We have not.” SAM answered pleasantly. “Congratulations on becoming a father, Evfra. Perhaps now is a good time to discuss marriage?”

“Oh my god, _SAM._ ” Ryder whispered in horror. “I'm sorry, I don't know—SAM, why did you have to go off and say that.” She hissed at the AI. Evfra hummed in consideration.

“He...has a point—before the child is born, our relationship should be legally binding. But...I have no family to offer you, no relatives with siblings to keep our child company. I would need to speak with the Moshae about arranging something.” He pulled back so he could look at Ryder, face troubled. “As you only have a unwed brother yourself, it poses an issue.” Ryder cocked an eyebrow at him. “For me—humans have much smaller families—I just don't want our child negatively affected by any lack of companionship.”

“I'm sure that we'll figure something out.” Ryder told him gently, noticing how his shoulders had tensed. “Calm down, okay?” She gently smoothed her fingers in one of the grooves on the back of his head, and he let out a sigh. “Just be excited for now. We're going to have a _baby._ ”

“We are.” He murmured, kissing her cheek. “I promise to make you my partner, to join our two families, before your belly begins to show. I will, of course, tell Moshae of why the matter is an urgent one--”

“--oh god, please don't refer to it as urgent.” Ryder whined, pressing her forehead against his, cheeks burning. “You're making me feel like a hussy over here.” Evfra rolled his eyes, swaying and dragging her bodily with him.

“You didn't know that we could even procreate. I was intending to take you as my own in the near future anyway—this child isn't forcing me to do so. I _am_ sorry that I couldn't have made it romantic for you, like you probably wanted. I could still orchestrate something, if you wish. Maybe fall on my knees in front of a crowd and beg the great pathfinder to be mine.”

“Oh shove it.” Ryder told him, slapping his arm. “Let me comm Lexi, you asshole.” Evfra kissed the tip of her nose. “But you know, if you wanted to surprise me with a proposal, I wouldn't say no. Make it as grandiose as physically possible. _Spoil_ me.” Evfra let out a quiet chuckle as she pulled away to find her omni-tool in the mess of her jacket near the front door.

“Mm, perhaps we could wait just a moment, actually.” Evfra's voice was low and husky, and Ryder perked up, looking over her shoulder and the angaran man across the room. His eyes were focused on her ass, trailing the curve of it. “It would be a shame if you had to cover your breasts before I was done playing with them.” Ryder let out an indignant squeak, standing up tall.

Evfra slunk across the room, wasting no time with cupping one of the previously abused breasts and pressing a kiss to her collarbone. His free hand went back to fiddling with the hem of her pants, tugging at them playfully.

“Just a moment?” Ryder teased, letting him bully her back to the bed. “You know, this is what got us into this situation in the first place. Evfra grunted, tugging her pants down. “You telling me you needed to talk to me for just a moment. And then we were having sex on your couch--” A low growl erupted from Evfra and she heard the seams gives slightly as he forced the fabric to slide off of her hips and over her ass.

“Naughty.” He breathed, kissing between her breasts, then swiping his tongue over each nipple individually. Evfra drew one of the hardened peaks into his mouth, once again sucking and dragging his tongue across the sensitive but, getting stuttering, shaking gasps from Ryder. A curious finger circled the other, scratching gently at the sensitive flesh. It was joined by another, the two ganging up to roll the sensitive flesh between them.

“Evfra, damn it.” Ryder whispered; she let out a quiet yelp as a smooth, electric current zapped across her nipple and down the curve of her breast. “Evfra.” She whined, leaning into the hand groping her. “You know I love it when you do that.” Ryder whispered; arousal was overtaking her now, heart beating unevenly in her chest.

“I know.” Evfra murmured proudly, lips travelling down, nose twitching against her heated skin as he did so. “That's why I do it.” Ryder choked back a moan as he repeated the action, and she pressed her knees together as heat flooded her stomach once again. Between her legs, she could already feel the telltale tingling of pure _need_ that Evfra never failed to spark within her.

Evfra's other hand suddenly jumped to cup her, hot palm pressing against her and fingers curling slightly to test the wet that had begun to soak through her underwear. He hummed in delight, pressing kisses down the center of her chest before letting them fan out across the sides of her stomach.

“It's amazing, how quiet you get.” Evfra whispered against her belly button. “How wide and hungry your pupils become, when we do this. I've never seen anything quite as beautiful.” He purposefully drew his fingers across her covered lips and clit, getting an impatient groan. It had him licking and kissing her stomach, slipping his fingers into her underwear, gently rubbing his thumb against her clit, that was already swollen and sensitive with arousal. Ryder let out a sob, knees almost buckling beneath her as he began to rub in a smooth, slow circle, grinding his thumb against her and pulling more pleased noises from her.

“Can't think very well to begin with, and with your hands on me—again, thinking with the crotch, not with the brain.” Ryder huffed, out, reaching a hand out to steady herself against Evfra. “Gods above, I have to be the luckiest woman in the Andromeda galaxy.” The angaran who was steadily kissing his way towards her cunt, and if she knew Evfra (and she knew Evfra), he was all too ready to eat her out.

“You likely are.” Evfra agreed, dipping his tongue into her belly button. His face twisted into disgust, and she couldn't help but laugh at his expression. “You are disgusting, Sara.”

“Oh, sorry. Did I forget to clean my belly button? _Again_?” Ryder asked innocently, lips opened in mild shock. Evfra snorted at her, pressing his thumb harder against her and causing her to fold over him with a loud groan, scratching her nails at his back. “Bed.” He ordered, nudging her forward.

Ryder let herself be pushed flat on to the bed, squirming excitedly as he filled the place between her thighs. Stripping off his shirt, He was between Ryder's legs in a handful of seconds. His nose was pressing against her stomach, and he littered a sky's worth of kisses above the waistband of her underwear. Ryder let out an impatient whine, and he chuckled at her, dipping his mouth lower to suckle her clit on the outside of her underwear.

A broken wail left her lips and her fingers snapped down to dig into the grooves on the back of his skull; he pressed his mouth tightly to her, sucking with vigour now. His fingers pressed against her underwear, parting her lips slightly through the cloth. A broken song of whines, moans, and shudders escaped her as he drug his tongue down and wet her underwear even more—Ryder wanted her panties _off,_ and that teasing, swirling tongue thrusting inside her—she proceeded to voice this to the angara directly after thinking it.

Evfra was pulling her remaining undergarment away before she could protest further, pressing a kiss to the top of her mound. Dipping his tongue down, he got her gasping and bucking her hips against his mouth when it laved over her clit. Evfra grunted, placing a hand on her belly to steady her. He drew his tongue over her again, and she sobbed—Ryder would never get used to how _rough_ his tongue was, how it lapped and flattened over her clit with precision.

“Evfra.” Ryder cried out, desperately rolling her hips forward. “Evfra _please,_ I'm soaked. I'm so wet, _please._ ” She begged; his hand remained on her belly to restrain her—but his free hand slid up the inside of her thigh, tickling the sensitive skin with perfectly clipped nails.

“What do you want?” Evfra asked, voice rasping as he looked up at her; she pressed her hands to her heated face, covering her eyes in embarrassment at the sight of slick on his chin. He let out a laugh and shook his head. “You'd think that you'd be used to seeing me like _this.”_

 _This_ was a debauched, sweaty angara between her thighs. _This_ was him happily letting his tongue dip inside of her, without waiting for her answer. _This_ was shoving her legs apart so he could delve deeply and tongue fuck her to completion. _This_ was Evfra, _her_ Evfra. Her grouchy, blue, lovable alien.

“I will never get used to this.” Ryder panted, gasping when Evfra tugged her legs over his shoulders, splaying them obscenely wide on either side of his head. “Never ever, never ev--” Again, she was cut off. But this time, it was due to a thumb pressing against her clit, roughly rubbing the swollen bead and stealing her breath with the surprise of it.

She was so close to the edge when something _sparked_ on the edge of his tongue, ruining any idea of holding on for longer. Ryder let out a wailing, jumbled mess of words as she came. Fingers clenching the bedsheets, her world shattered and blackened for a moment. Her chest heaved and her breath hitched, barely registering Evfra prying her legs from around his head.

“You made my ears ring that time.” Evfra teased, pressing a kiss to her belly. She let out a quiet whine. “I think the neighbours heard.” He whispered against her skin. Ryder cocked an eyebrow at him, tongue peeking out to wet her lips.

“Want to make sure they do?” She whispered, widening her legs as far as she could. Evfra let out a possessive snarl, removing his pants in record time so he could slip up between them. Ryder laughed playfully as he captured her mouth in a hungry kiss.

“I love you. I love kissing you, tasting you, making you _scream_ for me.” He near-panted against her lips. Ryder chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him in for another kiss. He forced her mouth open with his tongue, shoving it in and forcing her to taste herself. Ryder let out a hungry moan, rocking her body up. Evfra's hips rocked forward, dragging his erection against her belly with an urgency that had her body responding instantly. She was _ready._

Actually, Ryder was really sensitive, and not really ready. But she was still hungry for Evfra to be inside of her. She reached down between their bellies, gripping his cock and smoothing her thumb over the head. Evfra let out a low hiss, gripping her wrist and pulling it away from him.

“It's my turn.” Evfra snapped, though not in anger. His body was tense above her, trying with all his might not to simply _fuck her into the mattress._ So instead of snapping back, Ryder's mouth bowed into a smile.

“It's always your turn, you big jerk.” She told him, rocking her hips up again. Evfra managed a laugh, shoulders relaxing with her jest.

“You're right. It is.” He mused; slipping a hand down, he gripped himself and stared at Ryder. “It's always my turn to pleasure you. It always will be. Unfortunate for you, but I wouldn't have it any other way.” Ryder narrowed her eyes and hoisted a leg up once again, throwing it over his back.

Ryder should have been embarrassed, with how easy he slid into her. He fit inside of her so deliciously, bottoming out with a stuttering, panted breath. He let out a pleased rumble when he had the breath, running his hands up and down the backs of her thighs.

“You okay up there, big guy?” Ryder asked, despite being breathless herself. Evfra was so _alive_ inside of her, molten hot almost to the point of being painful; not to mention Evfra's _size._ She had taken him before, many times, but there was always a slight burning accompanied with her body attempting to accommodate him. But it was worth it.

Evfra's face was always of complete bliss when he bottomed out. His mouth was open in a soft pant, eyes half-mast. For a brief moment, it was almost as if he were looking through Ryder, instead of at her; it never lasted long, of course, because the overwhelming need to move typically had him growling and grinding his teeth within minutes. Ryder took the time to appreciate the feel of his cock inside of her, every ridge pressing tightly to her inner walls in a way that made her groan and wiggle on her worst day, and made her _scream_ on her best day.

“Do humans ever loosen?” Evfra asked in a pant, hands slipping down to find her hips. He pressed their bodies tightly together, nipping at her collarbone. Ryder shrugged, throwing her other leg over his back.

“You could ask Lexi.” Ryder suggested, watching his nose scrunch in distaste at the idea. “What? She's an expert on alien biology.”

“You would think that the alien would be an expert on her own biology.” Evfra commented, rocking his hips forward and effectively causing Ryder's mind to go blank. Without hesitation, he followed the pattern, rocking back-and-forth into her body slowly. She let her head loll back against the sheets as he loosened her with the gentle, shallow thrusts.

It didn't take long, it never really _did._ Before she knew it, he was snapping his hips up into her. Ryder's libido responded in an instant, warming her previously exhausted sex drive and lighting a fire deep in her gut. She whined, pushing against him with rough rolls and jerks of her hips when he drove into her. He let out a guttural growl, gripping her hips tightly and truly, honestly thrusting into her.

Some things could be considered heaven, if put in the right context. That included Evfra sloppily trying to kiss her while fucking her hard enough that she saw stars. Fingers digging into his back, her hips rolled up to meet his powerful thrusts the best they could. Evfra was letting out a slew of ridiculously crude noises, which echoed off the walls of the room and made Ryder's ears burn. The way his cock dragged along the inside of her, pulling and tugging and _stretching_ with every movement—it was an amazing, glorious thing that had her neck bared and her own slew of inharmonious noises joining his.    

When a hand snuck down to rub at her clit again, Ryder's twisted her hips, arching off the bed with another scream. Evfra forced her back down, rubbing the swollen bead with focused circles. His lips were drawn back from his teeth, breath coming out in hisses when they weren't overpowered by a groan or grunt. It was almost too much, the way he insistently pressed into her. The way that he pulsed inside and around her, like a livewire.

And then it _was,_ and he was sending her over the edge.

Evfra's hips stuttered as she clamped down around him, coming for the second time that evening. It was a dizzying feeling, leaving her head and body buzzing as she struggled to breathe. Evfra jerked his hips forward one last time, burying himself deep inside of her before coming; her walls had contracted so tightly around him that she could feel it pulse through her, paired with the hot splatter of cum and the feeling of being stuffed to the gills.

The angara slumped forward with his eyes closed, pressing their foreheads together and letting out a little whine. Ryder tilted her face up, still slightly dazed. A kiss met her lips, followed by another temple against temple sharing of that current that was ever-flowing through Evfra. He chirped playfully at her, getting a giggle.

“You're going to be the death of me.” Evfra whispered, finally opening his eyes. Noticing the happy, bubbly expression on her face, he kissed her again.

“Sounds like a nice way to go.” Ryder responded, shifting her hips. “I never miss, you know.” Evfra let out a quiet hum, slipping out of her. She let out a whine at the loss, but was quickly gathered into his arms. Ryder happily snuggled against him, running her fingers along the ridges on his chest.

“Tired?” He asked, kissing each of her cheeks. Ryder nodded, then proceeded to yawn. “Too tired for a shower, and maybe a walk around the market? You must be starving—I swear they don't feed you well enough on the Tempest.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Ryder held up a hand.

“I would just like to say, that I am _always_ hungry. And it has absolutely nothing to do with how much they feed me. Food is just so good.” She flopped back on the bed, stretching her legs out. “We need to shower, don't we?” Evfra nodded, lips pursed in mild amusement. “Carry me.” She demanded.

“You have two very good legs.” Evfra told her, rising from the bed. Ryder turned her head to admire him, tracing his heavily muscled shoulders and narrow waist with her eyes. “However, considering how messy you are, I will allow you the shower first.” Ryder shrugged, wiggling on the bed. “Unless you'd like to shower together?”

“I choose that—yeah, that option sounds the best.” Ryder let out a quiet grunt as she sat up, wincing when the pads of her feet touched the cool floor. “You know, when I get too fat to roll myself out of bed, you're going to have to carry me everywhere.” The human whined, getting to her feet. Evfra offered her a hand, and she took it.

“And what an honour that will be.” Evfra murmured, bringing her hand to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this fic:  
> I Want You by the Maine
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to suggest a pairing for future fics, or have a prompt you'd like to submit? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all of the above!


End file.
